


The Prince and the Knight

by Neverever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Steven rescues Prince Anthony from bandits. But Anthony is in deeper trouble than Sir Steven knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/gifts).



> Written for AnonEhouse who requested fantasy and fairytale au for the MCU AU Fest. I really hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> Big thanks to the beta.

Sir Steven was a good and noble knight tasked with protecting a river crossing and the Great Road that twisted its way through his country. His king trusted him greatly, his fame as a stalwart knight was legendary, his name deeply respected far and wide, and his honor impeccable. His people-at-arms would follow him anywhere. Yet his castle was small and tidy, his tiny village far from anywhere else, and there was no end of bandits swarming down from the surrounding hills to cause trouble. Through it all, Sir Steven was proud of his village, his people-at-arms, his castle and the work they all did to take care of the travelers on the king’s road.

He would say that he lived a happy and satisfying life. He was being helpful and was needed. But he knew that he was lonely and longed for that special person to build a life with.

Today, however, Steven was not quite so very happy to have woken up. He stood in a heavy downpour on a bank staring down at the wreckage of a wagon. Bucky was gingerly testing the axles in case there was anything recoverable. Steven and his people-at-arms had arrived in the nick of time to stop a bandit attack on a caravan on the king’s road. Steven turned around to see Natasha and Sam tending to the upset and distraught travelers. 

One carriage remained undamaged from the attack but the inhabitant had not left the safety of the cabin, the door was still firmly latched and the hangings pulled tightly over the windows. The armored bodyguard stood firmly next to the cabin staring down anyone who approached too closely. It was clear to Steven that this was a person of great wealth and standing.

Steven had an idea of who was hidden in the depths of the carriage. He had glimpsed in the heat of the attack a pair of furious brown eyes and a mop of dark curly hair poking out from the carriage’s door. But Steven had not been at court since his early days as a knight when he had traveled the jousting circuit so he had no idea what noble was now among them.

A woman dressed sensibly but richly approached him. “Sir Knight, we are indebted to you for your timely assistance. I am Mistress Pepper Potts. But the sun is setting and my master has been on road since before the dawn. Can we appeal to you for hospitality until we are able to recover and leave?”

“Indeed, my house is open to you and your master, Mistress Potts.”

The woman sighed with relief. “I thank you, noble knight. We are eternally grateful for your help, and will be no trouble to you and your household.”

“Sam, Natasha. Bring our guests to the castle. Bucky and I will stay behind to secure the caravan and ensure the bandits don’t return.”

Natasha led Mistress Potts back to the carriage while Sam talked to the other servants about the road to the village. Steve turned back to watching Bucky and two men trying to upright the crashed wagon. Eventually Bucky told Steven that they would have to give up and come back the next day.

The ride home was cold and wet and Steve longed for the warmth of the fire in his private chambers. As soon as he arrived at the castle, a servant ran up to Steven and said that his guest was staying in Steven’s chambers and that they had prepared the third best guest room for him.

Mistress Potts had a very expansive definition of “no trouble,” Steven reflected as he hurried to make himself presentable for his guest. 

When he arrived at what used to be his chambers, he was shocked at the transformation. There were new hangings and rich coverings on the bed, a roaring fire in the fireplace, and furniture had been moved to accommodate his noble guest. It struck Steven that the arrangement of his chambers was much better than he had had before. In the anteroom, he noticed that a heavy wooden table from the kitchen occupied one corner of the room and the contents of two crates covered the table. He had never seen such tools.

“Sir Steven, I presume?” a mellifluous voice said behind him.

Steve nearly jumped in the air startled. The voice belonged to a man of little more than average height, but with great noble bearing. He was attired in fashionable silk clothes of red and gold and had complicated facial hair Steven had not seen outside of court. He was clearly the man from the carriage Steven noticed with the brown eyes and hair.

“My lord –?” Steve inquired as he bowed to his noble guest.

“Prince Anthony of Stark,” the man replied.

Now, Steven had heard of Stark, a lovely country next to his own. He had visited once a long time ago, and had thought highly of the rolling, green hills and tidy cities. He had heard rumors of the Prince of that pleasant land, unfortunately, none of them good. Steven, a plain and simple man, did not spend his nights and festivals the same way as his guest apparently did, he guessed.

“I must thank you again for your help with the bandits. I’m sure that my friend Sir James Rhodes would have gained the upper hand with the bandits in time.”

Steven had already guessed that Sir James and Mistress Potts were housed in the best and second best guest rooms. “I regret the inconvenience,” Steven said, confused whether he had been complimented or not.

Anthony waved his hand. “ ’Tis no matter at all. I do hope that you are able to join me for dinner. Your servants thought that you might be returning earlier than you did.”

A large spread including what would have been Steven’s Sunday dinner covered a table near the fire. Anthony cocked an eyebrow and indicated with a gracious wave of his hand for the stunned Steven to sit. 

It turned out that Anthony of Stark was charming, fascinating, and the most intelligent man Steven had ever met. He could speak at length about anything, was widely traveled, and knowledgeable about the arts. Steven was bewildered, bemused, and beguiled by the man with the sparkling brown eyes. If he was not careful, he could become quite smitten with his noble guest. But Sir Steven knew better that the prince was so far above him in rank and quality that such feelings were dangerous for a low-born knight such as Steven to have. 'Twould be wise to admire from afar than to hope for any closer intimacy.

~~~~~

In the morning, Steven discovered that Prince Anthony had invaded Steven’s quiet little castle with a whirlwind of activity. Steven’s people gladly served the charming Prince, who liberally rewarded those were competent and talented. He was demanding about the quality of work, but fair and willing to teach those who asked. 

Indeed, the Prince was a man of constant surprise. Among other things, he commandeered the castle’s blacksmith shop in order to fix his wagon. Steven was summoned to the humble shop only to find Anthony in a worn, grease-stained tunic and trousers working on his own broken axle. The village musician was in a corner loudly playing a song unfamiliar to Steven, but clearly a great favorite of the Prince as he was nodding his head along to the music.

Steve coughed politely and then announced himself, “You wished to see me, your highness?”

“Sir Steven, I wanted to thank you for your help. And if everything goes well as I expect it to, my friends and I will be able to restart our journey tomorrow morning.”

“I am glad to hear that.”

That night Sir Steve had a lovely and entertaining dinner with the fascinating Prince Anthony. Steven knew already that he would miss the handsome prince when he left in the morning. But he counted himself lucky at least to have met him and hoped in the future to hear more of him and his wondrous inventions.

~~~~~

At daybreak, Steven and his people-at-arms gathered to escort the prince and his entourage. Prince Anthony was set on continuing his journey to the capital city from where King Fury held sway over the country of Shield. He had hopes of finding a suitable place in court. That was the story he told Steven. 

Eying the caravan, Natasha mentioned to Steven that she did not think Anthony was telling them the whole truth about the purpose of his journey. Now, Steven trusted Natasha greatly and with his life for they had fought long and hard together in protecting their land. And though Steven was a hardened warrior of much experience, he still had great faith in his fellow men and women. “The ways of kings and princes can be complicated and hard to understand,” he offered in response.

But out of Steven’s hearing, Bucky, his devoted friend from childhood, whispered to Natasha, “I had not thought I’d ever see our Steve fall so hard for someone.” Sam chuckled his agreement.

The caravan headed out southward on the king’s road. But as soon as they were out of sight of the village and the flags on Steven’s castle, a small party of bandits attacked from the nearby woods. Steven waded into the thick of the battle, smiting bandits with his sword and shield as he went. The fight was sharp but short, and the bandits were soon on the run. 

Prince Anthony climbed down from his carriage and inspected the damage done to the caravan. Mistress Potts followed close behind, writing down each and every comment as Anthony talked nonstop about what needed to be repaired. 

“Alas, Sir Steven, I think that we will need to prevail on your generous hospitality yet again,” Anthony said with a captivating smile.

Although Steven had looked forward to sleeping in his own bed again, for the third best guest room was not all that comfortable, he felt a little weak in the knees seeing Anthony’s smile. “Of course. My castle is your castle,” he stammered out.

At dinner, Steven, who was no man’s fool, asked Anthony about the bandits. Because bad luck seemed to be following Anthony and his caravan. Anthony sighed but evaded answering Steven’s direct questions. He deftly moved the conversation away from the caravan.

When Steven was at the door, reluctant to leave but knowing it was time for bed, he glanced at Anthony. “Please,” he said. “Please, I know that you are in trouble, let me help you. Let me protect you from whatever enemy that you have.”

The prince grimaced. “A noble offer, noble knight. But once I am on my way, I will be fine.”

Blushing furiously, Steven only nodded in answer, fearing that he had overstepped. Anthony, a man of the world, knew his business best and Steven should not interfere.

~~~~~

Again, two days hence, Anthony, Sir James and Mistress Potts set off for King Fury’s court, and Steven and his guards escorted them along the road. Again, the bandits attacked and Anthony returned to the castle.

“This is quite strange,” Sam pointed out to Steven, who had retreated to a pallet in his room after fleeing the miseries of the third best guest room’s bed.

“Nay, we know that bandits are thick on the roads,” Steven said, distracted. “‘Tis dangerous to travel the king’s road.” He was thinking of Anthony’s elegant and clever hands. He might have been imagining what those nimble fingers could do perhaps, as they undid Steven’s chainmail. He was glad that the room was dark so no one could see him blush.

“Steve, I am your friend, loyal to the core. But I swear that something is not right. For the bandits have never in the past attacked so close to the village.”

Finally Steven had to admit that something unusual was happening when next he carried Prince Anthony as if he were a bride out of danger during yet another bandit attack. The bandits had targeted Anthony’s carriage out of the whole caravan. Fearing that Anthony had been wounded, Steven waited feverishly while Mistress Potts and Sir James tore through the carriage door. Steven scooped the prince out of the wreckage.

It turned out that Anthony had indeed been wounded in the leg, as he cheerfully mentioned. But neither Steven nor Anthony asked for Anthony to be lowered out of Steven’s embrace. Steven quietly reveled in the warm weight of Anthony in his arms. He told a stunned Sam that he would take Anthony back to the castle. Then he put Anthony on his horse and mounted after.

They rode back to the castle, with Anthony’s fulsome praise filling Steven’s ears. And Steven wondered what it would be like to have such a man for his own and to spend the rest of the days listening to Anthony talk about his inventions, his discoveries, all that had occurred in his life. Once back in the castle, Steven carried Anthony, who now curled up against his broad chest, to his room. As he laid Anthony down in his bed, he ran his hand through Anthony’s thick, wavy hair and bade him good night and said that Mistress Potts and the nurse would come soon to tend to his injury.

“Thank you, Sir Steven --”

“Please, call me Steve.”

“I was curious about that -- you didn’t seem to be a Steven to me. And you must call me Tony. All my friends do.”

“Thank you. I bid you a good night, Tony.”

“Good night, Steve. I wish you could stay ,but Pepper and James will fuss over me all night.” Anthony reached out to squeeze Steven’s hand, earning yet another blush from Steven.

~~~~~

Steven strode into the blacksmith’s shop where Anthony spent nearly all of his time. He could see that Anthony was working on far more than just the repairs needed for his carriage. He wondered how much damage those poor wagons could stand.

Mistress Potts greeted Sir Steven warmly as she left the shop with a startlingly large sheaf of paper. Steven shook his head. 

“Good morning, Steve,” the prince said joyfully. “Come, look, see what I built this morning.”

It appeared that Anthony had built a small catapult suitable for mounting on a carriage. Steven stared at his new friend’s creation with awe and amazement. “It’s truly a wonder of the age, Tony.” Steve wondered if he imagined the fleeting blush on Anthony’s cheeks.

“I have more work to do,” Anthony said. “But something tells me that you did not come to discuss my device.”

Steven would have prefered to sit down and listen to Anthony talk about his work. But he also had to look out for the safety of his people and village. And to all intents and purposes, Anthony appeared to be at the center of it all. Steven was wise in the ways of war and deep in his bones he knew that Anthony was in deep trouble.

“Tony, I was curious about those bandits who attacked us the other day. Perhaps you might have an explanation,” Steven inquired. “Those were no ordinary bandits. Indeed it strikes me that they were trained soldiers, perhaps even a king’s own guard.”

Anthony shrugged. “King’s guards are ill-paid. Likely these were freelancing for their own profit. I should not worry, Steve.”

“Your highness --”

“I am in awe of your ability to make that sound like an insult.”

“Please, Prince Anthony -- um, Tony. I have risked life and limb for your safety, and yet you are no closer to being able to leave our village.”

After some thought, the prince set down his hammer. “Since you so kindly asked, I’m -- I’m running away from home. My father, I believe, was tricked into making an arranged marriage between me and Duke Justin of Hammer Reach. As you may know, Duke Justin is an unworthy man whose business dealings are fraudulent and underhanded, ever seeking to cheat anyone he can. I am seeking the safety of King Fury’s court until this terrible mistake is put right. Assuming that I can ever leave this village. Which is charming, but rustic and rather small. Although, I seem to have found someone of great worth and interest to me here.” He gave Steven a warm,meaningful look that drew out one of Steven’s frequent blushes.

Steve clenched his jaw. He had a low opinion of Duke Justin, whose word had as much meaning and honor as dirt. The idea that someone as lovely as Prince Anthony would be forcibly married to such a man made Steven’s blood boil. “I can get you safe passage. Though we might lose your wagons.”

“No! All my inventions are in the wagons. And that is all I have to sell to Fury to secure a place at his court and the protection of his crown.” Anthony was truly distraught and Steven’s heart was touched.

Steven fell to his knees and offered his sword to Anthony. “Tony, you have asked naught of me but the protection of my village and the hospitality of my castle while you recover from your troubles. I have nothing to offer you but my sword and my skill, and I can get you to Fury’s city. But please take them so that you may be safe from the man who wishes you ill.”

“Steve, my dearest chevalier, I had heard of you long before I ever set foot on the road that brought me here. I cannot ask you to risk your life to aid me.”

“I would not offer if I did not mean it.” Coming to his feet, he dared to place his hand on Anthony’s lean, strong shoulder. 

Anthony caught his lower lip between his teeth and then sighed. “You have been most kind to me, but I cannot stay here either because I am putting you and your people in constant danger. I will accept your most generous offer.” He smiled at Steve, glancing up at him through his long lashes. Steven gulped. “Thank you for your help.”

“But this proposed marriage --”

“I plan to throw myself on Fury’s mercy to save me and my kingdom. For I fear that Duke Justin will never let me rest until he owns me.”

“Let me help in any way I can. You cannot marry a man so unworthy of you.”

Steven let out a less-than-knightly yelp as Anthony grabbed his tunic and pulled him down for a heated kiss, leaving Steven weak in the knees. Then Anthony put his forehead on his chest. “You and I might wish for something different. I would be glad to consider a different, more amenable husband, perhaps with eyes of blue and hair as yellow as the sun.” He sighed. 

As his warm heavy hand patted Anthony’s back, Steven whispered. “Perhaps such a man would want a husband with warm brown eyes and wit as sharp as a whip.”

“Only in dreams, Sir Steven, only in dreams. In the morning I will leave, trying to escape a terrible fate. I will always be in your debt.”

~~~~~

Sir Steven had made his name in wars for his king and in tournaments as his champion. And he feared no man. He polished his armor, including the large shield with the white star on the blue field given to him by his king, and sharpened his sword and knives, preparing himself for the dangers of the road. It would be a three-day journey to the capital but the most dangerous part of the journey would be through the wilds south of Steven’s castle. Once they passed through the wilds and into the settled farmlands around the capital Prince Anthony would be safe.

Bold Bucky, clever Natasha and wise Sam were ready and waiting with their horses, their hearts heavy, knowing what faced them as they went forth. Though Duke Justin was known far and wide as a dishonorable man, he was also a man willing to spend a fortune on as many as mercenaries to secure what he wanted. It was not going to be an easy task to get Prince Anthony to safety.

Sir James Rhodes approached him as they gathered around the carriages and wagons. "Sir Steven, I must insist on riding with you and your comrades. I have been friends with Prince Anthony from childhood. He wrought my armor and my sword, and I would do anything to ensure his safety and well-being. So I must insist on joining you in the front instead of guarding my friend’s carriage."

Steven nodded, “I would be honored, Sir James, if a man of your impeccable reputation would join me and my people-at-arms in this endeavor.”

Behind Steven, his friends exchanged knowing glances, with Bucky making a crack about whom Steven longed to join with. Natasha elbowed him before Steven did.

Soon the caravan set off for the capital city with each member aware of the danger that they faced. But Sir Steven did not earn his fearsome reputation by being unprepared. The caravan was met upon the king’s road by others of Steven’s acquaintance -- Clint the Archer; the ogre Bruce; Wanda, who could weave magic spells; her brother Pietro, who could run like the wind; and their friend, who was called simply The Vision. 

Steven smiled and greeted them warmly as they fell in with the caravan. For all were willing to follow Sir Steven even onto death. Though Steven preferred that the day did not end that way.

They rode along the wide paved road, watchful and wary. And Hammer’s men did not disappoint. They rushed down from the wooded hill, their numbers tripled and shouting blood-curdling oaths as they crashed into the caravan. 

Steven rallied his friends and led the quick counter-attack against the well-armed, so-called bandits. He threw himself into the fray, slashing and hitting unlucky bandits who crossed his path. Seeing how his friends were holding their own and even gaining ground, he fought his way towards Prince Anthony’s carriage beset by bandits. Worry and fear for Anthony’s safety drove Steven on until he cleared the area around the carriage.

Although perhaps he should not have worried too much, as Prince Anthony had his own supplies of armaments. Steven had a broad smile on his face as Anthony lobbed magical exploding balls at the bandits. For Prince Anthony’s spirited defense was a joy to behold. 

The fight carried on for another half of an hour, ending only when Steven subdued the bandit leader. The remaining bandits who could manage to run fled for the woods. He asked Clint to take the bandits to Fury, since Clint could move more swiftly than the caravan.

Steven turned his attention to Prince Anthony, whose eyes shone brightly and his smile was like a glimpse of heaven. Sir James and Mistress Potts fussed over him, concerned that he had been wounded in the fight. So Anthony thanked Steven from the confines of his carriage. Blushing from the praise, Steven indicated that the caravan could go ahead.

The caravan traveled slowly onward. Steven, wary and watchful, caught glimpses of Hammer’s men as they desperately followed Prince Anthony. Natasha, Bucky and Sam were quick to quash any attempts on the caravan. Sir Steven could not be prouder of his friends.

At night, they stopped to make camp for food and rest. Anthony made the effort to sit nearby Steven, much like the dinners they had shared in Steven’s castle. Anthony spoke of many things and made many jokes, reducing the company to tears and laughter. Steven listened, enchanted by the beauty of Anthony’s voice and the light in his face. And that was how they passed the time on their journey to Fury’s castle.

As the wooded hills gave way to the gently rolling fields of the small farming villages surrounding the capital, Steven’s heart grew heavy. He would follow his task through to the end and see that Anthony was safe and sound at the king’s court. Then he knew his duty and that he must return to his post guarding the road. He would be leaving the greatest treasure in all the world in Fury’s hands. And he had no hopes of again seeing the Prince who had so completely conquered the heart of this proud warrior.

During the trip, Anthony rode besides Steven saying that he wanted to give Sir James a break from the sun. “I do not know how much time we may have together, dear Steve. But I wanted to tell you how glad I am to have met you.”

Steven gave Anthony his best smile. “I do not think that we will so easily parted.”

Anthony sighed. “If only I were not a prince or ensnared by Duke Justin, then I would be free to offer you my hand.”

“Would you marry me, then, if you were free to do so?” Steven replied, his heart leaping within his breast. He had not dared to hope for such a boon.

“Oh, Steve, I would, I would indeed. Most joyfully.” 

“Then we could --”

“It is not that easy or clear. I am sworn to Justin unless my father or a guardian breaks the engagement.” Anthony’s head bent down. “Until then, I am not free. No matter what my heart so desperately wants.”

Steven studied the handsome man beside him who smiled ruefully at him. He shone brighter than the sun against the lush greenery of the farmland. And Steven wanted to burn this beautiful picture of Tony in his red and gold garb into his memory so that he would never forget the man whom he loved so completely.

Anthony soon returned to the confines of his carriage. Steven rode alongside the carriage, hoping to catch a glimpse of Anthony. But he heard and saw nothing. His heart felt a deep sadness he not felt in years when he thought of returning to his castle and how empty it would now feel without the lively Prince. He put his hand once on the wall of the carriage, imaging what Anthony was doing on the other side, that he was drawing one of his fantastical machines or fiddling with a tool. 

Fury’s guard met them on the road, escorting the caravan the remaining distance to the castle. Captain Maria Hill, the leader of the guards, said that they had been expecting Anthony for some time. Steven never understood how Fury knew what he knew about the dealings in his country.

They were ushered to the throne room despite the dirt and wear of their travel to await King Fury. In an anteroom, Anthony, radiant in his rich clothes, turned to Steven. “Thank you.”

“ ‘Twas no trouble, your highness,” Steven mumbled. He cursed himself for losing his voice at a time where he needed to make the most of the little time remaining to them before he lost Anthony forever.

“I wish that when we are done with Fury that we could take a tour of the castle together. Before you return home.”

Before Steve could reply, they were summoned to the king.

Majestic Fury, who ruled his land with a firm and disciplined hand, sat on his throne, tapping on the armrest. “Prince Anthony, it is always a surprise to see you.”

“I do my best,” Anthony responded.

“And Sir Steven, as ever you have served your country with distinction and honor.”

Steven only nodded in response.

“Now I have been presented with a problem -- what to do with you, your highness?”

“I ask only for refuge in your court --” Anthony replied. He stepped a touch closer to Steven, still looking for protection from his sworn knight.

Hearing a commotion behind them, Steve put his hand on the pommel of his sword. “Stay your hand, Sir Knight,” Fury commanded. “Come forward, Duke Justin.”

Steven had seen the Duke years ago, but the man had not changed at all. He was a slight, foppish man who had a way of unnerving those around him. The Duke seemed pleasant enough, but Steven had seen him angry.

“Your majesty, I insist that Prince Anthony be returned to me. This low-born knight has interfered already too long in the matters of state between my country and Stark,” the Duke snarled.

Fury sighed and rubbed his face. “I have been reliably informed that you misrepresented your business and political dealings to King Howard while he suffered from a long sickness.”

Justin sputtered. “No, your majesty. It was a contract made in good faith by both parties. Indeed, the Prince was traveling to my lands when he was waylaid by this -- this man with delusions of being a knight.” He waved his hand dismissively towards an angry Steven.

“Nay! Your majesty, my father would not have betrothed me to a man of no honor! Duke Justin misrepresented the technological wonders of his court, but I know that he stole from others to claim the discoveries as his own,” Anthony insisted.

“Be quiet, Prince, in the presence of your betters,” Justin hissed.

Fury leaned back into his throne and steepled his fingers. “As Prince Anthony has fled to my country seeking refuge, I declare that he is my ward and under my protection. I have well known Howard since the time we fought together when I was young, and I would not see his son yoked in unequal marriage to a man such as yourself, Duke Justin.”

“I must protest,” Justin said.

“You weary me, your grace. Ordinarily, I would warn you off from trying to bother Prince Anthony, but his newly-betrothed Sir Steven is a formidable knight and can provide all the protection he needs.”

Steven’s face turned a bright bright red as Anthony broadly smiled. Anthony barely managed to smother his exclamation of “Yes!”

“Now go, Duke Justin, as I have much to discuss with my ward and his betrothed.”

Justin muttered a curse but Captain Maria and her guards showed up to help the Duke leave with the throne room with some of his dignity intact.

Once alone, Anthony burst out, “Thank you, your majesty --”

“I only did as your heart bid you, Prince Anthony. I am not certain that this is a wise decision, as I owe Sir Steven many great debts for his services and now I am burdening him with you.”

“ ‘Tis no burden, your majesty. For Prince Anthony is a great treasure and a most worthy man,” Steven said, his face still flushed a deep red. Anthony smiled up at him with gratitude. Steven bowed low. “I am grateful to you, your majesty.”

“Go and settle in. We can discuss the details of the marriage arrangements later. You are dismissed.” Fury waved them off.

Outside the throne room, Anthony seized Steven’s arm. “Thank you, thank you. Finally I am rid of Hammer and I have you.”

Dazed, Steven could only nod as Anthony’s hand burned on his arm. Then Anthony leaned forward and kissed Steven, the shock of it almost knocking him off his feet. Anthony kissed him again, his lips soft and moist against Steven’s own chapped ones. Anthony hooked his arm around Steven’s. “It looks as if we shall be spending a lot of time together, my dearest Steve.”

Steven could still feel the heat of Tony’s lips on his. “Indeed, Tony, it appears that way.”

“Good. Now, you must show me around -- I haven’t been here before. And we can announce our engagement. Mistress Potts will be overjoyed.” 

And so, Sir Steven found himself squiring Prince Anthony around the great court of King Fury, to the approval and joy of the people of the capital. And he had all of Anthony’s smiles and stolen kisses for himself. 

Truly, no other knight in all the land was more deserving of happiness than the noble Sir Steven, who had at last finally found it.


End file.
